1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting system, and more particularly, to a broadcasting system for providing a broadcasting program to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Use of mobile terminals such as a mobile phone or a personal data assistance (PDA) has rapidly increased and the mobile terminal is a necessity of life nowadays. The mobile terminal downloads various information or programs through a wireless Internet and stores the downloaded information or program. The mobile terminal also runs the downloaded program. For example, a user can play a game or reproduce music stored in the mobile terminal by using the mobile terminal without limitation of time and location.
According to demand for a mobile terminal to receive a broadcasting program, there are various studies in progress for developing a mobile terminal for receiving and displaying a broadcasting program and a broadcasting system for transmitting the broadcasting program to the mobile terminal. However, there are many difficulties to receive and display the broadcasting program by using the mobile terminal because of a data size of the broadcasting program. Furthermore, other functions of the mobile terminal such as receiving a call or a short message service (SMS) cannot be performed simultaneously while the mobile terminal displays the broadcasting program.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block view of a related art broadcasting system providing broadcasting programs to a mobile phone. FIG. 2 illustrates a method for controlling the related art broadcasting system. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a user connects a mobile phone 10 to a server 31 (S11). Then, the user selects a broadcasting program stored in a database 32 (S12). Thereafter, the server 31 transmits the selected broadcasting program to the mobile phone 10 through a base station. Subsequently, the mobile phone 10 stores the transmitted broadcasting program and displays the stored broadcasting program onto a screen (S13).
If an incoming call is transmitted to the mobile phone 10 while the broadcasting program is being displayed (S14), the mobile phone 10 discontinues the display of the broadcasting program and performs only the general call-receiving function (S15). Since the display of the broadcasting program has been discontinued, the user is unable to resume the viewing of the broadcasting program even after the end of the telephone conversation. Therefore, in order to continue the viewing of the program, the user should replay the broadcasting program through the mobile phone 10 starting from the beginning.
Additionally, due to the data size of the broadcasting program, there lie many difficulties in easily receiving/displaying broadcasting programs through the conventional mobile terminals. Furthermore, the conventional mobile terminals are disadvantageous in that other functions (i.e., searching stored information, receiving SMS, etc.) cannot be performed while viewing the broadcasting programs through the mobile terminal.